


First

by mintmatcha



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, POV Female Character, Reader-Insert, Teasing, first chapter is cute, im bad at tagging, just a little smut, second chapter is spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:28:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25550578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintmatcha/pseuds/mintmatcha
Summary: Nishinoya's upset, and reader is ready to cheer him up.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 100





	First

Everyone you had ever dated had considered your friendship with Nishinoya strange, but you didn’t understand why. Sure, you two were closer than most friends, but that was just because you had lived down the street from each other for years. And yes, maybe it was a little strange that you would have him sleep over when your mother wasn’t home, but that was only because you liked watching shitty horror movies together. Yeah, maybe he should’ve been sleeping on the floor instead of in bed with you, but it shouldn’t have mattered. Your friendship was strictly platonic. 

You were too busy texting your latest boy toy to notice when volleyball practice let out. Your orchestra practice always let out a little bit before Noya’s practice ended, so you would wait for him on the days where your practices overlapped. Usually, his overenthusiastic cheering would catch your attention before anything else, but today was different.

“Ready to go home?” you asked as you saw him approach from your peripheral vision, not even looking up from your phone. This guy you were texting was flirting with you pretty hard, you were sure that you were about to get some steamy messages if you just-

“Yeah.” Noya brushed by you and walked ahead. 

Yeah? Just yeah? You looked up to your friend in confusion. He was never this quiet. Ever. He usually always had a story about his teammates or his classes that he was dying to talk about. You started following him

“Nishi? What’s wrong?” you asked, “Bad day of practice?”

“ I’m fine.” 

“Come on, don’t you wanna talk about your rolling thunder or something?”

“No.”

“Are you going to be like this the whole way home?”

“Maybe.”

You groaned, already tired of this game. You sped up to match his pace and took a look at his face. His brow was knotted, his eyes downcast to avoid your gaze. You nudged your friend with your elbow, trying to get any sort of reaction, but he just kept walking. Nishinoya was a sensitive individual underneath his boisterous exterior. If you didn’t take drastic measures to cheer him up, he would continue like this for at least the next week. 

“I know it’s a school night, but my mom is working the late shift tonight. Do you want to come over and watch a movie with me? It’s supposed to be really scary and I’m afraid to watch it by myself. I’ll even make you food. “

“I should probably just go home-”

Time to whip out the big guns. “Please, senpai? I need someone to protect me.”

Your spikey headed friend turned to you, obviously trying to fight the smile creeping up on his face.. “Well, if my underclassmen needs me, I guess I can stay for a little.” he said, “But only if there’s popcorn.”

The two of you laid in your bed, separated by your laptop and a comically large bowl of popcorn. Noya lounged comfortably, head on your pillow and arm around a stuffed animal. The movie blared in the background, going on about some sort of magical curse.. Probably. You weren’t really watching it. Instead, you had gone back to texting your new boy, who has stopped flirting and started telling you about his boring school work. Every time your phone pinged, Noya looked over. 

“Is that the first year from Nekoma?” he asked.

“No way, he was so lame.” you scoffed, “This is just some guy from our school. ”

“It better not be anyone on my team.”

“Well, in that case,” you laughed, “I guess I’ll just break Ennoshita’s heart.” Noya launched the stuffed animal at your head, almost knocking your phone out of your hands.

“I’m just kidding! Calm down! It’s a third-year! I promise I won’t date anyone on your team.” you said, 

Nishinoya paused the movie suddenly. Suddenly avoiding your gaze again. “Can I ask you a question, Y/N? And you gotta be cool about it, because it’s, like, embarrassing and stuff.”

“Yeah, of course.” You put down your phone for a moment, only to pick it up again when it pinged a moment later.

“You’ve been on a lot of dates before.”

“That’s not a question, but yeah, I have been..”

“And you’ve liked all different types of guys.”

“Yeah, I guess so.”

“Why don’t girls like me?”

You stopped typing mid sentence and looked over in shock. You tried to keep the heartbroken look off of your face, but you couldn’t help it. Seeing your best friend like this hurt you. He threw his arms over his face, trying to hide his expression from you. You sat up and moved the bowl of popcorn to the floor before leaning over him.

“Yuu, where is this coming from?” you asked. 

“I maybe, sort of asked a girl out today. During lunch.. And she laughed at me! Is it just because I’m short? Because I make up for my short stature with my coolness factor!” he huffed, “I mean, I didn’t actually like her that much, but she was cute! I figured, you’re always dating guys you aren’t super into, why shouldn’t I try to get a date?”

“Is this why you’ve been in a bad mood today? Because some girl was mean to you? It doesn’t matter what she thinks.”

“It’s not just that!” he said, “I’m the ONLY one on the team who- who- who-”

“Who?”

“Who hasn’t even had my first kiss!” Noya practically shouted. He threw his hands up in frustration, revealing his beet red face. “Even Kageyama has kissed someone! I mean, he’s really cool and talented, but he drinks milk! Every day! And he’s younger than me! The guy obsessed with milk has more girls than I do! I can’t get a single girl to even talk to me!”

Your phone pinged again, but you ignored the message.

“Yuu, I hate to break this to you, but you’re talking to a girl right now.” you said, “And I think you’re cute. “

That wasn’t exactly the truth. You found Noya more than cute, you thought he was hot. Those little moments where he would laugh too hard at a joke or get too excited about his volleyball technique made you warm just thinking about it. The moments during games where his shirt would ride up, exposing a little bit of stomach and hips… well, you thought about that on the nights where you were alone.

“Y/N, you don’t count!” he sighed in aggravation, “I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re crazy hot, but you’re always dating other guys! It’s not like you would ever kiss me!”

With this, you impulsively leaned down and ghosted your lips over his in a chaste kiss. His lips were so soft against yours, you almost didn’t believe you had actually kissed him. You pulled away as quickly as you approached, studying his face for a reaction. Nishinoya’s arms fell above his head, revealing his wide eyes. He stared at you, unblinking, as the gears in his head slowly turned. The blush on his face somehow grew darker as his mouth fell open. You chuckled to yourself as you grabbed your phone once again.

“See? There was your first kiss. No big deal, right?” You laid back down and resumed your text conversation with your potential suitor. “Now you don’t have to feel self conscious.”

“Th-th-that didn’t count!” he stuttered after a moment of silence, his body seemingly still frozen, “You can’t just surprise a man like that! That’s so uncool! You have to at least give me the chance to kiss you back! You didn’t even give me a chance to use tongue so it doesn’t count!“

You phoned pinged again. “And it doesn’t count if you’re texting another guy while you’re k-kissing me!” 

With that, you held down your power button, shutting off your phone before throwing it behind you. In a swift motion, you rolled over so your bodies were flush with each other. Taking his jaw in your hand, you slowly turned his face to yours. His breathing was fast and hot across your skin, sending a chill down your spine. His eyes were still wide with shock, but now they were focused on your lips, seemingly knowing what was about to happen.

“Yuu, I’m going to kiss you now.” you whispered as you closed the gap between you. He gasped as your lips touched him, and you used the opportunity to slide your tongue against his. His small body vibrated with a deep moan. Fuck, you’d do anything to hear that again. Against your own wishes you pulled away. You didn’t want to overwhelm him too much on his first (second) kiss. Keep it PG-13, Y/N/

“Th-that didn’t count either. “ he murmured, lifting his hand into your hair and pulling you back to him. He was sloppy, but eager, practically smashing your teeth together in excitement. His free hand wandered down to your waist and gripped the soft part of your hip. A whine escaped your lips as he pulled your body closer. You broke the kiss, pulling back just enough to rest your forehead against his.

“Y/N, That didn’t count.” his voice was unsure, but he closed the gap between you greedily. You grasped his arm and slowly guided his touch up from your waist to your chest. His hand was trembling as it gently gripped your breast. You slung a leg over his as you broke the kiss once more, this time still ghosting your lips over his.  
“Did that one count?” you joked.

“It depends- if I say yes, are you going to roll over and start texting that third-year again?”

You chuckled. “I’m probably just going to give you your second kiss .”

“You know, if you’re thinking about him it doesn’t count.” he said, “And then I’ll just have to keep trying until you forget about those other guys.”

“You were the only thing on my mind.”

Noya suddenly sat up, completely untangling himself from you to pull his own phone from his pocket. You watched as he fervently typed away. 

“Yuu, what the hell?” you huffed, “Who are you texting?”

“I gotta let the group chat know about this, they’re going to be so pumped about this.” he grinned ear to ear, clearly thrilled about this development. “Tanaka’s going to be all ‘I told you that Y/N had the hots for you!’ Tsukkishima is probably going to say something sarcastic-”

You groaned and rolled your eyes. “Maybe I won’t kiss you again after all.”

Nishinoya looked up from his phone, his confident aura fully restored. “Ha! You wouldn’t be able to resist me. If you thought that first kiss was good, wait until-”

“Shut up and come back here.”


End file.
